


Maybe This Time

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Communication, Early marriage, Fluff, M/M, relationship, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of “Season 7” ficlets that look at events in the early married life of Kurt and Blaine.  This one takes place soon after they move back to NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time

_January, 2015_

Blaine let himself into the apartment, trying to be quiet as he closed the heavy door behind him. It was late, and he didn’t want to disturb Kurt if he was already in bed. It was hard enough for Kurt to fall asleep in the first place, the last thing he needed was for Blaine to wake him up.

They had only been back in New York for a few days, and in the whirlwind of activities that went along with the beginning of classes it seemed like they had hardly seen each other. Kurt had wanted to move in a week or two earlier to give them some time to settle in, but there had been a problem with the apartment and it hadn't been ready. Kurt had accepted the delay with grace, but Blaine knew how little Kurt liked last minute schedule changes. 

Blaine thought the place was worth waiting for, however, and he hoped Kurt did, too. He had managed to snag the one bedroom brownstone apartment through NYU, and as a result it was moderately affordable as well as perfectly situated between Blaine’s classes and NYADA. Although it was considerably smaller than the loft in Bushwick, it had the advantage of reducing their daily commutes to school to just a ten minute walk. Blaine knew that once they got used to the new routine they’d appreciate not having to take a long subway ride home at the end of the day, something that had always added to their stress and general levels of impatience.

Blaine shrugged off his coat, noting that the heat seemed to be working better tonight than it had been for the past few days. It was almost toasty, which was a welcome change from the frigid January air outside. He dodged the moving boxes piled neatly against the wall in the hallway and peeked into their bedroom, where a bedside lamp illuminated the carefully made bed. He noticed with a grimace that he had left his pajamas tossed on top of a still mostly unpacked suitcase, marring the appearance of the tidy room. He’d have to give himself a little more time to get ready tomorrow morning, maybe forego making pancakes and just do something quicker for the two of them, a fruit salad with toast or scrambled eggs.

Blaine heard the water running in the bathroom and smiled to himself. Kurt was still awake. Maybe they could have a few minutes together tonight after all.

Blaine poked his head into the bathroom. “Hey, stranger.”

Kurt jumped, turning quickly towards Blaine, clutching the red towel he had been using to dry his face. “Blaine, hi!” He moved to hang the towel back up on the rack, and then his face fell as his eyes flickered from the towel to Blaine and back again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”

“What?” Blaine said, leaning in to give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, but Kurt looked away and it landed more in the range of his ear. “What’s wrong?” He followed Kurt’s gaze to the towel, and then he understood. “Oh.” 

In an attempt to avoid triggering one of Blaine’s pet peeves from when they had last lived together, they had bought new towels for their bathroom – dark red for Blaine, and chestnut brown for Kurt. But Kurt had been wiping his face with the red towel.

“This is ridiculous,” Blaine sighed.

“No, I’m sorry, it’s just that my eyes were closed, and I grabbed this one-“

“No, the whole thing is ridiculous. Come here.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and pulled him out into their tiny living room. He sat down on the couch and motioned for Kurt to join him. “You shouldn’t have to worry that I’ll freak out if you use the wrong towel, and I shouldn’t have to worry that you’ll be mad if I wake you up.”

“You’re worried about that?” Kurt asked, sliding closer to Blaine and taking his hand.

Blaine nodded, biting his lip. “And I’m constantly trying to figure out what to make for breakfast, or whether maybe you don’t want me to cook breakfast, and I haven’t even unpacked all the way yet…” He swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“I didn’t realize,” Kurt said softly.

“I know. It’s not your fault.” 

“Well, it kind of is,” Kurt said lightly, the edge of his mouth tilting up into a smile. He shifted, looking directly at Blaine. “I don’t want you to be so worried. And I admit, I’ve been stressed too. But we shouldn’t be.”

“I know. I don’t want to be, either. It’s exhausting,” Blaine admitted. “But this… living together. It didn’t go so well last time.”

Kurt shook his head. “Not true. It went very well, most of the time. We just hit some snags.”

“Fatal snags.”

“Blaine, you know very well it wasn’t actually the towels or the soda machine that caused the breakup, right?”

Blaine nodded slowly. “I know. I really do. And yet – you totally freaked out just now when I saw you use my towel. It’s not just me.”

Kurt sighed. “I just had a flashback to that awful conversation…” He paused, and they both shuddered. “But there’s nothing wrong with being considerate of your feelings, right? I mean, we bought the stupid towels for a reason.”

Blaine laughed, and ran a finger along Kurt’s cheek, still damp from his evening skin care routine. “Yeah, we did. But maybe we’re focused on the wrong thing here.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt leaned against Blaine, pulling his feet up on to the couch and snuggling closer.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with generally wanting to consider each other’s feelings, and not do stuff to piss each other off. But maybe this time around, it won’t matter so much if we do?” Blaine asked tentatively. He had been thinking about this a lot lately, he just hadn’t been sure how to raise it with Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine quizzically. “It won’t matter if I piss you off?”

“Not for innocently using my towel, or critiquing my obsessive use of the soda machine. Not in the same way.”

Kurt nodded, getting it. “It won’t matter if you wake me up by just existing, or cook me fattening foods when I’m trying to diet but forgot to tell you about it. Because I might be annoyed, but it’s not going to end us. Not this time.”

“Because we’re married,” Blaine said happily. 

“More than that. We’re married because we are hopelessly, unquestionably, undeniably meant for each other. We have no choice. Even if we get on each other’s nerves. That’s just part of the deal.”

Blaine laughed. “Maybe we’ll even talk about it, before letting it boil and bubble into something crazy-making.”

“Now that would be going too far, buddy. Talking about things to resolve them, those are some radical ideas.” Kurt poked Blaine in the chest with his finger to emphasize his point.

“Ow,” Blaine said, taking the offending hand and holding it away, then pushing at Kurt’s shoulder until he was lying back on the couch. “Well, if you are so opposed to talking, I can think of something else we could do.” Blaine grinned at Kurt, then slid down to lie on top of him, taking their joined hands and pinning them over Kurt’s head. 

Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut, and he tilted his head, his body going lax under Blaine’s weight. “Only if you promise to make me pancakes for breakfast.”

Blaine hummed, pressing a soft, lingering kiss against Kurt’s neck. “If I make pancakes, I won’t have time to unpack that last suitcase before class.”

“Fuck the suitcase,” Kurt murmured, his breathing speeding up.

“Just the suitcase?” Blaine pressed his hips down, and Kurt squirmed appreciatively underneath him.

“Among other things.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe This Time" is a song from Cabaret.


End file.
